


Old Wounds and A New Promise

by LibrarySnek (blklightpixie26)



Category: The Great Library Series - Rachel Caine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-04-12 03:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21599851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blklightpixie26/pseuds/LibrarySnek
Summary: Jess takes some time for himself to grieve, but he doesn't know that it could very well lead to pleasure and an offer for a new life.
Relationships: Jess Brightwell/Dario Santiago
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Old Wounds and A New Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Coffeeandlibraries for helping me with the title. <3

Jess sat out by the small gravesite of his twin. It wasn’t the huge monument which he had expected, but something more tasteful. He sighed heavy picking at the weeds which were starting to encroach on the flowers. 

“I don’t know where to start, Scraps. I’m sorry you are gone. I wish I had tried harder to save you.” his fingers started shredding the stem of one of the weeds. You and Neska deserve so much better than what you both got. Then again almost everyone deserved better than they got. We won, if you can call it that. A lot of casualties on both sides, though the biggest one that you will be happy about is the Archivist. I’m still not certain how that went but it happened. I’m still alive, but I’m not sure how. Yes I’m sure that you are very concerned about that fact. The rest I’m not so sure about.”

He picked at a few more weeds silently. “Let’s see Captain Santi is now Lord Commander and I can tell you he is very thrilled out that fact. Oh and shove off for my show of sarcasm. Glain is now a Lieutenant in the Garda. Khalila was made Archivist and is doing an amazing job at being able to balance the needs of everyone with listening to their opinions. Thomas got his own department which deals with the presses and (insert here). I’m part of that department, though I won’t give our family any special privilege. Wolfe is content with whatever it is he’s doing. We don’t ask and he doesn’t tell, it’s safer that way sometimes. Morgan,” Jess choked up and looked at the sky. It still tore at him even though he knew that their parting was mutual. “Morgan’s gone. There was a fail-safe which we didn’t know about. She used her obscurist talents to stop the greek fire in the Great Archives.”

Jess felt the tickle in his throat and started coughing. He spat out the mucus which seemed to collect in his lungs once in a while. “Sorry about that. Leftover hazard from the Archivist’s office, fouled up lungs. I know you were fond of her. I could see it in your eyes so don’t even try to deny it. If she’s with you now, take good care of her. As much as her and I didn’t work out, she’s still part of my heart. Speaking of matters of the heart, I might have found someone. Of all the people in this world, it has to be a royal.” he ran his fingers through his soaked hair. “I can’t explain it and father would have a hemorrhage about it. A Brightwell in a sexual relationship with a royal and a male royal at that. All I know is that he’ll take care of me and understand things that only a few people would understand. This isn’t even guaranteed because the last I could keep up with everything, he was very much taken.”

Silently from behind him a heavy blanket was wrapped around Jess. “Trying to die on me again, Scrubber?”

Jess looked up seeing Dario standing there all ready almost as soaked to the skin as he was. “How did you find me?”

Dario ran his fingers through Jess’ hair pushing some back from his face. “I might owe a few favors to an obscurist and Khalila. You went off the map almost two weeks ago and won’t answer messages.”

“I haven’t gotten anything.” Jess shivered as the blanket started warming his body and reminding him of how chilly it was outside in the rain. “What are you doing here? I thought you and Khalila had plans to talk to her family about the wedding.”

“Khalila and I spoke about a lot in an effort to understand where we each stood on our relationship and what we wanted from life. It turns out there are some hard non negotiations on both our parts which neither of us are willing to deviate from.”

“Oh?”  
“I want children. I am willing to wait a few more years yet, but it’s something I feel very strongly about.”

Jess felt his stomach sink. “Perhaps someone from your background then.”

“I’m not opposed to adoption.” Dario replied watching Jess’ shivering become more prominent. “You are going to get sick. We should take this discussion inside.”

Jess bit his lip. “I don’t know how good of an idea that is. My mother is here.”

Dario smirked. “Your mother was here about two hours ago. She left for the opera season in London and hopes that you will be all right here on your own.”

“Oh.” he looked over at the headstone and then over to Dario. He reached out his hand letting the other man help him up. “You heard him Scraps. Time to get in out of the rain. Behave up there and tell her I said hi.”

Jess followed Dario into the house and shook out the soaked coat. “What did you have in mind.”

“You get a shower before you catch your death while I arrange everything else.” 

Jess’ eyebrow raise. “Do you have clothes you want me in too?” he teased.

“Something if you end up falling asleep in, you will be comfortable.”

“Yes Sir” he saluted and headed in for a shower. 

Half an hour later Jess walked into what he thought was going to be a study, but instead was Dario’s bedroom. He couldn’t believe how much the room looked like it had been Dario’s forever. He shook his head at how much the other man looked like royalty in the silk pajamas and lounging on the bed. “Really? You had me shower and get comfortable so you could look like that?”

Dario smirked “I could tell you my plan now, but somehow I don’t think you’ll agree to it.”

Jess sat on the foot of the bed looking at the various platters of bread, cheeses, meats, and fruit. “Well I can say you plan on feeding me. I don’t know about this chess game though.”

Dario got up bringing the table over and setting up the board. “Are you all right?”

He nodded flipping the board around refusing Dario the chance to go first. “Just needed some time, you know? Everything has gone so quickly, but then it stopped. Then my brother and Morgan dying,” he started at the chess pieces. “It just got too much and I needed some place quiet.”

“So you came back here where we plotted trouble.” Dario replied motioning for Jess to start.

Jess moved his first piece and shrugged. “It’s the one place right now that people who are trying to tell me what to do isn’t at.”

“Fair.” Dario replied making his own move. He had the feeling that this game wasn’t going to be very hard to win because Jess’ heart wasn’t in it. 

Jess made a few moves and cringed when after his fourth move Dario took his first piece. “Damn.”

“Shirt unbuttoned.” Dario sat back looking at Jess.

“What?” Jess questioned looking at him completely confused.

Dario raised an eyebrow then smirked at the fact that he never told Jess exactly what kind of chess game they were playing. “Strip chess. Every time a person loses a piece, the person who claimed the piece gets to pick which piece of clothes either gets taken off or can be chosen to be opened instead.”

Jess shook his head. “Arse.” he slipped the buttons through the holes taking his time. He hadn’t wanted anyone to see the scars, but found he wasn’t going to get a choice. Once the shirt was unbuttoned completely, Jess moved his next piece. “When were you going to tell me about this little rule.”

Dario sat back looking over his choices and then made his move. When he sat back, his gaze traced over Jess’ chest. “You wouldn’t have joined me if I had, would you?”

“It’s not money at least.” Jess shifted as if trying to hide himself. He moved one piece then looked at Dario. “Fair is fair, Peacock.”

“Just unbuttoned?” Dario played innocent.

Jess’ eyes narrowed sensing the challenge. “Off completely.” 

“Your wish is my command, My Scholar.” Dario replied unbuttoning each button and removing the shirt before folding it.

“You have no idea.” Jess mumbled.

A few moves later Dario sat back crossing his arms over his chest and grinning. “Trousers.”

Jess swallowed hard. “All the way?”

Dario could sense the hesitation and knew that he had to tread carefully. “Buttons or tie.”

Jess stood up undoing the couple buttons and pulling the tie so that his hip bones were all that held them up. “Suffice?”

Dario’s mouth went dry and he knew that if he had to stand up at the moment everything would be known. He subtly adjusted himself and nodded. “Si.”

“Why are we playing with this rule when you should be out in Alexandria looking for your next conquest?” 

“You wound me, Jess.” Dario said after he drank some wine in an effort to sound close to normal. “Perhaps my next -partner- is not in Alexandria at the moment.”

Jess raised an eyebrow as he pondered his next move. “I take it that you haven’t been down to the Dungeon yet.”

“As kinky as that sounds, I prefer to keep my lover in my bed and not with everyone else or in public.” Dario replied picking up a piece of cheese and bread. “Where is your partner?”

“Don’t have one.” Jess replied. “The last one,”

Dario’s face fell for a moment. “You haven’t since Morgan?”

“A time or two at the Dungeon, but actually brought someone home? No.” Jess replied moving the bishop. 

“Why not?” 

“Bringing someone home means that there is a commitment and if you haven’t noticed I’m not the best at commitment.”

Dario frowned at the words, but kind of understood them. “We have worked to do with you. I’m not sure if it’s your chess game or your self esteem.”

“Bite me, Peacock.” 

Dario leaned in biting Jess around one of the newer scars on his right pectoral muscle. He tongued both feeling Jess’ hand reach around to cradle his head. His left hand pushed the chess board off the bed while the right moved over Jess’ stomach. “Pain or pleasure?”

Jess laid back on the bed looking down at him. “Both.”

An evil grin spread over Dario’s lips and he moved over Jess before leaning back down. He bit down harder feeling Jess groan under him. His tongue traced every scar he could find making his way down to Jess’ belly button. The sounds of pleasure coming from the other man spurred Dario to run his tongue around the indent making Jess’ hips thrust up. “Something you need?”

“More.”

Dario lifted himself up so that he could stare into Jess’ eyes. “Do I have permission?”

Jess swallowed realizing that someone actually cared enough to hear the words instead of assume that they could. “Yes.”

Dario eased Jess’ trousers down letting out a moan at the missing underwear. “God you could kill a man.”

“Didn’t plan it.”

“I did.” Dario confessed before taking Jess’s cock into his mouth.

When they both laid sated on the bed, Jess turned his head looking up at Dario from his position on Dario’s stomach. “I never thought you would.”

Dario stared at him tired but content. “I love you.”

Jess sighed and linked their fingers together. “I can’t guarantee anything, not with my track record.”

“All I ask is that you come to me with an open mind.”

“I don’t know where mine is right now.”

Dario tugged him up before rolling onto his side and wrapping around him. “Sleep. I think we are both need it.”

Jess sighed feeling as if he actually belonged where he was. “I don’t share.”

“Neither do I. Now sleep and I’ll teach you more tomorrow.” Dario pressed a kiss to Jess’ shoulder tonguing the deep bite mark hoping that it would scar.


End file.
